The new and distinct Grapevine plant described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of cross of ‘04141-020-125’ (unnamed Vitis vinifera selection from the IFG breeding program and ‘07130-045-183’ (an unnamed interspecific hybrid from the IFG breeding program) hybridized May 2011. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting 141 seedlings were planted in the field in April 2012. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2013 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2013 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. These resulting cuttings produced second generation plants that were planted during April 2014 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were observed for four years and found to reproduce true-to-type.